stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
Archief 1 Regeerakkoord 2009 Beste Zoals u waarschijnlijk al wel weet, bent u sinds vandaag verkozen als Eerste Minister én Minister van Media en Economie. Maar voor u uw ambtstermijn officieel kan starten wordt u vriendelijk gevraagd om het Regeerakkoord 2009 te ondertekenen. Met vriendelijke groeten, uw President, Greenday2 6 mei 2009 14:23 (UTC) :ik kan het niet bewerken zonder rechten, zou ik die mogen ? 6 mei 2009 17:13 (UTC) ::De pagina is ontveiligd nu ;) Greenday2 6 mei 2009 17:23 (UTC) :::Ok 6 mei 2009 17:25 (UTC) You may vote: Huis van de Raad. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:37 (UTC) Opdracht van Uw President Beste Ik heb hierbij een opdracht voor u, zou u als Minister van Economie en Media de lijst van bedrijven die zich willen aansluiten bij de Kvk eender deze dagen door te lopen en goed- of af te keuren, bij voorbaat dank, Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:27 (UTC) :Maar natuurlijk meneer de president 7 mei 2009 19:06 (UTC) :: 7 mei 2009 19:25 (UTC) :::Nou, je moet ze nog op de KvK zetten hé, en een code geven ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 19:27 (UTC) ::::Ik ga er metteen mee bezig 7 mei 2009 19:28 (UTC) :::::Hartelijk bedankt voor het geleverde werk ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 19:30 (UTC) Zou het graag bewerken maar ja het is beveiligt,ik wil admin rechten !!!!!!!! 7 mei 2009 19:36 (UTC) ::::::Ik kan je ze niet geven :s Ik ontveilig morgen alle pagina's die niet beveiligd moeten zijn ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 19:46 (UTC) Verkiezingen Newport 2009 [[Afbeelding:Verkiezingen Newport.png|400px|left|thumb|''Stem wijs, stem met uw hart!]] '''Beste inwoner van Newport, dit is uw kans!' Grijp die dan ook! De kans om een rechtvaardiger, groener en gelukkiger Newport te maken ligt bij u! Stel u nu kandidaat, of ga ten minste naar de stembus! De verkiezingen worden gehouden op Forum:Verkiezingen Newport tussen 12:00 uur zondag 17 mei en 12:00 uur zondag 24 mei. Zie je dan! --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:40 (UTC) Interview door Newport Times Ten eerste gefeliciteerd voor uw kandidatuur! We willen voor onze lezer duidelijk maken wat uw plannen zijn. Daarom zouden we graag willen dat u de volgende vragen zou beantwoorden. Alvast bedankt! # Hoe staat u tegenover de onafhankelijkheid van de Newporters? # Hoe vindt u dat we met Libertas zouden moeten handelen (politiek gezien)? ## Zouden we een internationale Wiki-unie met hen moeten vormen? # Wat denkt u over de cultuur in Newport? (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over de natuur in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over de politiek in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over het toerisme in Newport (Hoe te verbeteren) # Wat denkt u over de Newportse economie? (Hoe te verbeteren) # Hoe denkt u over de veiligheid van de Newporter (qua politiebescherming, brandweer, ziekenhuizen, etc) # Newport zit binnen een bepaalde tijd vol (9 van de 13 huizen zijn al bezet). Als er een lijst zou zijn voor nieuwe aanvragen voor een huis in Newport, hoe zou u dan denken over de inactieve inwoners in Newport? # Verder nog iets toe te voegen? :P I'd be graceful if you want to do this for me :) --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:58 (UTC) :ok hier mijn antwoorden: #IK ben hier voor, ik vind dat newport onafhankelijk moet worden vanwege zijn geschiedenis waarin newporters atijd al onafhankelijk wouden worden. #Heel open, ik denk namelijk dat een isolatiepolitiek newport weer ten onder zou brengen ##Ja #Ik denk dat dit aan het opkomen is(het is bezig te verbeteren) #De natuur is hier misschien niet heel speciaal maar het is goed genoeg(misschien nog enkele parken er bij) #Klein maar fijn :p (voorlopig niks) #Dit hoeft niet (hoeft ook niet verbeterd te worden) #Ik denk dat hier veel werk in zou zitten, ik denk dat er nieuwe activiteiten moeten worden gehouden #Ik denk dat newporters hier zelf een goed gevoel over hebben en k zelf ook #Deze moeten plaats maken voor actieve gebruikers #stem op mij !!!!! : 11 mei 2009 08:15 (UTC) ::Dank je wel! --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 11:43 (UTC) OP op KW Zou je ff kunnen kijken? 10 mei 2009 13:00 (UTC) Burg. Hoi, ik zie dat je burgemeester bent geworden van Civitas. Zou ik locoburgemeester kunnen worden? Ik wou net teruggetrokken verder gaan werken aan CL, maar blijkbaar kan niemand in Wikistad wachten. Ik heb nog plannen, over Sebella enzo.. 11 mei 2009 15:49 (UTC) :Laat maar, door het warme welkom van Alexandru blijf ik nog wel even weg. De vraag geldt wel nog steeds als ik terug ben :) 11 mei 2009 16:02 (UTC) ::Ik neem deze aanvraag niet aan,dit komt omdat je hebt aan gegeven weg te gaan 11 mei 2009 16:49 (UTC) :::Ja nu even, maar daarna kom ik terug he ;) Ik zei niet dat ik definitief wegga. Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 16:56 (UTC) ::::Sorry dit is niet goed genoeg voor mij, blijven of weg gaan is bij jouw niet helemaal duidelijk en voordat je mij belooft om serieus weer actief te worden wordt jij geen locoburgemeester 11 mei 2009 16:59 (UTC) :::::Effe dimmen hoor, ik ben je leerling niet... blijven of weggaan is nooit duidelijk: soms is de verleiding te groot. Wat niet begrijpbaar is aan dat ik nog wat weekjes wegblijf, snap ik niet. ;) Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 17:05 (UTC) Ik ben je leerling niet :p, moet jij zeggen,zie archief 11 mei 2009 17:08 (UTC) (na BWC) Ja, leuk ;) Maar om te voorkomen dat dit niet weer een felle discussie zoals met Alexandru wordt: ik ben dus even weg, maar kan je op KinderWikis IRC komen, ik wil wat uitleggen (over de systeemteksten). Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 17:10 (UTC) :Als jij je ideeën geeft kan ik toestemming geven en dan mag je bezig 11 mei 2009 17:12 (UTC) ::Ik ben zoieso al bezig met het ontwerpen van Sebella ;) Wat is dit voor afsluiting (bye)? Was nog aan het vertellen hoor :p Enneh, gast, kijk ns op KinderWiki:Aanmelding moderatoren op KW.. :P Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 11 mei 2009 17:22 (UTC) :Sorry er was vissite 12 mei 2009 07:09 (UTC) Verkiezingen (tweede ronde) Libertas verkiest vanaf vandaag twee nieuwe ministers. Onze goede vriend Aesopos is kandidaat voor Buitenlandse Zaken, terwijl ikzelf ( ) graag Transport en Milieu op mij zou nemen. Kunnen wij op uw stem rekenen? Stem kan hier: Forum:Verkiezingen. Grtz, 14 mei 2009 15:16 (UTC) langskomen Kom je nog eens langs op KW? :p 213.10.27.88 16 mei 2009 15:51 (UTC) :Tahrim, Jillids is hier ook niet hoor ;) Greenday2 16 mei 2009 19:46 (UTC) ::Ik dacht juist dat jij hier niet meer was,ik heb onlangs nog bewerkingen gedaan 17 mei 2009 07:15 (UTC) Verkiezingen Newport 2009 [[Afbeelding:Verkiezingen Newport.png|400px|left|thumb|''Stem wijs, stem met uw hart!]] '''Beste inwoner van Newport, de verkiezingen zijn begonnen!' De verkiezingen worden gehouden op Forum:Verkiezingen Newport tussen 12:00 uur zondag 17 mei en 12:00 uur zondag 24 mei. 18 mei 2009 08:36 (UTC) Better Newport thumb|left|200px Sluit je aan, maak van Newport een betere plaats! --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 16:09 (UTC) :Srry voor het derde spambericht ;), maar mss nog interessant om in het Huis van de Raad te kijken. Heb je trouwens een ideetje voor het nieuwe Dallax Hotel in Newport? --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 10:25 (UTC) Vraagje 70px|right Mini-interview met ''Het Esdoornblad'': :Wat vindt u van de redesign van Maple Hills' wapenschild? En vindt u de slogan toepasselijk? : 19 mei 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::goed, alleen snap ik niet waarom die fles wijn er op staan 20 mei 2009 08:18 (UTC) :::Maple Hills staat bekend als wijnproducerend dorpje, vandaar :) 20 mei 2009 10:55 (UTC) ::::Ok 20 mei 2009 11:50 (UTC) Jillis, ambassadeur in Nýttfrón - in naam van Newport Beste Jillis, Zoals reeds bekend ben je ambassadeur in Nýttfrón. Echter staan de zaken zo dat Newport bedreigd wordt door Nýttfrón. Zo bleek vanochtend vroeg uit het Dagblaðið Nýttfróns (bijna alle artikelen). Ze zijn hun leger aan het voorbereiden en hebben een wapenfabriek gebouwd. Ze schrijven zelf "maar anders is een oorlog niet te vermijden". Het gaat om het deltaplan waar ze tegen zijn. Ze beginnen reizen naar Newport & Libertas af te raden en komen met uitspraken als "verbiedt Newportse media in Nýttfrón". Lees gerust het dagblad, de OP's en de Newport Times door en trek je eigen conclusie. Ik zou graag willen dat jij, als ambassadeur, met OWTB (heerser van Nýttfrón) een gesprek aangaat over het feit dat zij deze agressieve politiek tegen ons voeren, en waarom? In het Huis van de Raad gaat al een stemming over jouw toekomst. Mvg, --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:34 (UTC)